


Are You There God? It's Me Kelly Singer

by Katelyn_Watson_1991



Series: My Supernatural Life [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cravings, Episode: s04e02 Are You There God? It's Me Dean Winchester, Pregnancy, ghost hunt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Watson_1991/pseuds/Katelyn_Watson_1991





	

Dean has been back for 2 weeks. We went to the doctor to get an ultrasound of Abigail. Dean was so cute when he heard her heartbeat and saw her picture for the first time. He would sit and watch my favorite show with me: ‘Dr. Sexy M.D.’ (It was a slight addiction I’ve had since I found out I was pregnant. And that Dr. Sexy was so hot.). However, we were arguing about if Cas was an angel or not. Sam was staring. We were having this argument in the kitchen while Sam and Bobby were putting their own opinion on the subject. 

“Well, what else could have brought you back?” I asked. 

“Look, all I know is I was not groped by an angel,” Dean said. 

“Okay, look, Dean,” Sam said. “Why do you think this Castiel would lie to you about it?” 

“Maybe he’s some kind of demon. Demons lie.” 

“Dean, I have told you. He is not a demon.” I said. 

Sam put in his opinion, “A demon who’s immune to salt rounds and Devil’s traps… and Ruby’s knife?! Dean, Lilith is scared of that thing!” 

Dean was eating cold pizza from last night's dinner and I was eating pickles, frosting, and mustard. They all looked at me. “What?” I asked. “Don’t judge me, Dean. I am carrying your child.” I said. 

“I would never,” Dean said putting his arm around my shoulders. “Don’t you think that if angels were real, that some hunter somewhere would have seen one… at some point… ever?!” He said to Sam.

“Yeah. You just did, Dean.” I said taking a bite of the pickle. 

“I’m trying to come up with a theory here,” Dean said. “Okay? Work with me.” 

“Dean, we have a theory,” Sam said. 

“Yeah, one with a little less fairy dust on it, please,” Dean said. He was getting upset and he pulled away from me. 

“Okay, look. I’m not saying we know for sure. I’m just saying that I think we—” Sam said getting cut off by Dean. 

“Okay, okay. That’s the point. We don’t know for sure, so I’m not gonna believe that this thing is a freaking ‘Angel of the Lord’ because it says so!” Dean said. 

“Or you could trust the word of the mother of your unborn daughter. Who got her name because she told the angel and the angel then told me.” I said somewhat to myself as well as directing it to Dean. 

“Are the three of you going to keep arguing religion, or do you want to come take a look at this?” Bobby said from the desk in the office 

The guys looked at each other and made faces. I grabbed a slice of pizza covered in peanut butter. Everyone looked at me and gave me the weirdest looks “Really, sweetheart. That doesn't make you sick.” Bobby asked. 

“Nope. It's actually really good.” I answered 

“But there are anchovies on it,” Bobby said. 

“Whatever Abby wants, Abby gets. So today is cold pizza with anchovies and peanut butter.” 

“Whatever, sweetheart,” Bobby said. “I got stacks of lore— biblical, pre-biblical. Some of it’s in damn Cuneiform. It all says an angel can snatch a soul from the pit.” 

“What else?” Dean asked. 

“What else, what?” Bobby asked. 

“What else could do it?” Dean asked again. 

“Airlift your ass out of the hot box? As far as I can tell, nothing.” Bobby answered. 

“Dean, this is good news,” Sam said. 

“How?” Dean asked. 

“Because for once, this isn’s just another round of demon crap. I mean maybe you were saved by one of the good guys, you know? ” Sam asked. 

“Okay. Say it’s true. Say there are angels. Then what? There’s a God?” Dean asked.

“At this point, Vegas money’s on yeah,” Bobby said. 

I was standing in the doorway. I decided to check with my friend Olivia Lowry to see how she was doing and if she knew anything about angels. She wasn’t answering. I called all of her phones and she still didn’t answer. I had been trying for three days. I was starting to get worried. I turned back to the conversation going on with the guys. 

“Proof that there’s a God out there that actually gives a crap about me personally?” Dean asked Sam. “I’m sorry but I’m not buying it.” 

“Why not?” I asked in a sad voice. 

Dean looked at me with sad eyes. “Because why me? If there is a God out there, why would he give a crap about me?!” 

“Dean—” Sam tried to interrupt him. 

“I mean, I’ve saved some people, okay? I figured that made up for the stealing and the ditching chicks. But why do I deserve to get saved? I’m just a regular guy.” 

That did it for me. I was sick of hearing Dean’s self-hatred. “Apparently, Dean, you’re a regular guy that’s important to the man upstairs.” I said turning away from the guys and went to the living room to watch ‘Dr. Sexy M.D.’ I had a sleeve of Oreos and was dipping them into peanut butter. I was enjoying myself when Dean came and sat next to me with a lore book in his hands. 

“At least Oreos and peanut butter is a more normal snack.” He said teasing me. 

“I know this little one is going to be the death of me. When I was pregnant with Charles it was more normal foods none of these crazy combos.” I said. 

I leaned onto Dean and he put his arm around my shoulder. Sam walked into the room with a jacket and the keys to the Impala. 

“Okay, I am heading to the store. Kelly, is there anything I should bring back?” 

“Oh, yes, please! Pickles, a pineapple, chocolate, vanilla ice-cream, watermelon, a steak, grape jelly, and m&m cookies.” I said smiling at Sam sheepishly. 

“And pie!” Dean said. 

“I will be back soon,” Sam said rolling his eyes at Dean’s request for pie.

We were sitting there when something else came to mind that I wanted from the store. 

“Dean, could you call Sam?" 

“Sure. What do you want?” 

“Could you ask him for chips, sour cream, and onion?” 

“Coming right up.” 

Dean called Sam asked for the chips and reminded him to get pie. I got up and went to Bobby’s office. I told him about Olivia Lowry and how I called her, but she wasn’t answering. This wasn’t like her. I asked if he could try and contact her. He tried and couldn’t get a hold of her either. So we decided that we would go check on her. Sam pulled up in the Impala and I ran over to him.   
“Keep the engine running,” I said. 

“Why? What’s going on?” He asked. 

“I have a friend one state over — Olivia Lowry. I’ve been trying to reach her for three days on this angel thing. It’s not like her to ignore this many calls.” 

“Olivia Lowry — A hunter, right?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah. We’re gonna go check on her. You guys are going to follow Bobby.” 

I was about to turn back to Bobby’s car when Sam called me back over to get the food. 

“Thank you, Sammy!!!” I said running it back to the house and then getting into Bobby’s car.

We drove right to Olivia’s house and when we got there the door was locked. Dean picked the lock and we went in. We all had our guns ready for whatever we were going to find. 

“Olivia?” I called into the house. No one answered. 

We turned the corner and I saw her laying in the middle of the floor covered in blood. Her body was mutilated. There was a salt line in the doorway. I was frozen in place; I had seen some bad hunts in my life, but nothing this brutal from a spirit. Bobby left the room quickly and went outside leaving the rest of us in the house. 

“Bobby?” I asked, but he didn’t answer. 

Sam walked over to her body and I walked over to the back wall with Dean. 

“Olivia was rocking the EMF Meter,” Dean said. 

“Spirit activity,” Sam said in a quiet voice. 

“Yeah — on steroids. I have never seen a ghost do this to a person.” I said.

Bobby came back into the house, “Bobby, are you all right?” I asked. 

“I called some hunters nearby…” He answered. 

“Good. We can use their help.” Dean said. 

“…Except they ain’t answering their phones either.” 

“What’s going on, Bobby?” I asked. 

“I don’t know, honey. But whatever it is, it isn't good.” Bobby said. 

We left Olivia’s house and the guys and us split up. Bobby and I went to go look for some hunters that lived nearby and we could believe what we found. It was awful. I had never seen spirits hurt people like this. I called Dean to see if they had found Jed. He was a friend of Bobby’s and wasn’t answering his phone either. 

“Yeah, we’re at Jed’s. It’s not pretty.” Dean said. “He looks even worse than Olivia. What about you guys?” 

“We checked on Carl Bates and R.C. Adams. They’ve redecorated… in red.” I said. 

“What the Hell is going on here?” He asked me. “Why did a bunch of ghosts suddenly want to gank off-duty hunters?” 

“I don’t know, but until we find out, you guys better get your asses to Bobby’s.” 

“We’re on our way.” Dean said, “Love you, babe.” 

“Love you too. See you when you get here.” I said. 

Bobby and I got home and I went up to my room to get ready for bed. I was starting to get tired, but there was something off about the house. I was in the bathroom washing my face when I looked up and in the reflection, I saw Anthony. 

“Hey, babe. Long time no see.” He said. “It’s alright, sweetheart. I’m not going to hurt you. At least not yet.” 

Lucky for me, Bobby had been working on my bathroom and his tool box was next to the sink. I knew that there would be a crowbar, so I grabbed the box, pulled out the crowbar, and swung it at him. Antony disappeared and I ran for my room. 

“Bobby!?” I yelled as I ran into my room. I slammed the door and I put down a line of salt. I was still holding the crowbar. 

“Kelly, I just want to talk to you. That’s all.” Anthony said. 

“Why are you back?” I asked. 

“To talk to you. I wanted to see you again. I am here to see our son. Oh, wait our son is dead.” 

I closed my eyes and tried to block out what was going on. 

“Kelly, you didn’t try hard enough. You could have gotten to the roadhouse and saved us. But no, We were burned alive. The screams and the smell, it was awful. The only thing that I could hold onto was that the love of my life and our son were out there. And now I see that you have moved on. Having someone else’s baby. I have barely been gone a year and a half. How could you do that to me… to Charlie.” 

I was crying and trying to block out what was happening. Anthony was moving around the room and I was trapped in the corner. 

“Oh Kelly, Kelly, Kelly. You were a horrible mother. You couldn’t even protect your unborn child. It’s as if you killed him yourself.” 

I looked into his eyes. “You shut your mouth,” I said with a hiss. 

“Why? Because you don’t want to hear the truth? Because deep down you know that it’s your fault that Charlie is dead. And now you are trying to replace us with this new ‘family.’ Dean and Abigail.” 

“Anthony, I am sorry. I am so sorry Anthony.” I said crying. He was holding me against the wall, his hand around my neck and he was starting to squeeze. I noticed that there was a mark on his hand that hadn’t been there when he was alive. “Anthony, please don’t kill me. Don’t kill us.” I said. 

“Kelly?!” I heard Dean’s voice. 

Anthony looked towards the door. “I don’t know what I am going to enjoy more knowing that you know what I have felt or that Dean is going to be without you and his child just like me.” He said. 

Dean came through the door. He took the crowbar and brought it through Anthony’s chest. I fell to the floor holding my chest trying to catch my breath as tears were streaming down my face. Dean was holding me to his chest telling me that I was ok and that he was there. We went downstairs and I went to sit on the sofa. We were all in the living room talking about what was going on with these ghosts. 

“So, they’re all people we know?” Sam asked. 

“Not just know. People we couldn’t save.” I said my voice was low and there was the slightest tone of guilt in it. 

Bobby looked at me with concern in his eyes but didn’t want to bring it up. Dean changed the subject to get more information. 

“Hey, I saw something on Meg. Did she have a tattoo when she was alive?” He asked Sam. 

“I don’t think so,” Sam answered. 

“It was like a-a mark on her hand — almost like a brand.” He said. 

“I saw a mark, too. On Anthony’s hand.” 

“What did it look like?” Bobby asked. 

“Uh, paper?” I asked. “Thanks,” I said as Bobby handed me a pen as well. I drew a circle and then in the middle there were lines and arrow looking marks that pointed out. I showed it to Dean. 

“That’s it,” Dean said. I showed it to Sam and Bobby too.

“I may have seen this before,” Bobby said grabbing a book. 

There was radio static and the lights flickered in the house. 

“We got to move,” Bobby said. “Follow me.” 

Bobby was handing Sam stacks of lore books. 

“Okay. Where are we going?” Sam asked. 

I knew immediately where we were going, so I stood up and started walking to the basement. 

“Someplace safe, you idijt.” Bobby said. 

Dean was right behind me making sure that I was alright. He and Sam were confused as to where we were going. When we got to the door Dean leaned down and whispered into my ear.

“What is this?” He asked. 

“You’ll see,” I said 

Bobby opened the door to the room. I walked right in and sat down on the bed that was against the wall. Sam and Dean just looked around the room with wide eyes. There was a Devil’s trap on the floor as well as up in the vent. There were tools and weapons all over the room as well as a place to do research. When everyone came into the room, Bobby locked the door. 

“Bobby is this—”Sam started to asked.

“Solid iron. Completely coated in salt. 100% ghost-proof.”

“Thank God,” I said under my breath. 

“You built a panic room?” Sam asked. 

“I had a weekend off,” Bobby answered. 

“Bobby,” Dean said.

“What?” he asked. 

“You’re awesome.” 

Sam and I made eye contact and chuckled at how much of a dork Dean was. I was doing research to find a spell to find out how to get rid of the ghosts. Bobby was cleaning some weapons getting ready for a fight and Sam and Dean were making salt rounds. I was trying to keep my mind on the research, but I kept thinking about what Anthony had said to me. The words kept repeating in my head over and over. I was starting to believe that it was my fault for his and Charlie’s death. The boys noticed but didn’t call me out on it. 

“See, this is why I can’t get behind God,” Dean said. 

“What are you talking about?” I asked. 

“If he doesn’t exist, fine. Bad crap happens to good people. That’s how it is. There’s no rhyme or reason — just random, horrible, evil — I get it, okay. I can roll with that.” He said. “But if he is out there, what’s wrong with him? Where the Hell is he while all these decent people are getting torn to shreds? How does he live with himself? You know, why doesn’t he help” 

Dean looked around the room and then to Bobby. “I ain’t touching this one with a 10-foot pole,” Bobby said. 

“I found it,” I said. 

“What?” All three asked. 

“The symbol we saw — the brand on the ghosts…” I said. 

“Yeah?” Dean asked. 

“It’s the mark of the witness.” 

“Witness? Witness to what?” Sam asked. 

“The unnatural,” I said. “None of them died what you’d call ordinary deaths. You see, these ghosts — they were forced to rise. They woke up in agony. They’re like rabid dogs. It’s not their fault. Someone rose them… on purpose.” 

“Who?” Sam asked. 

“Do I look like google? I don’t know.” I said. “But whoever it was used a spell so powerful it left a mark, a brand on their souls. Whoever did this had big plans. It’s called the rising of the witnesses.” 

Sam came over to where I was sitting and picked up one of the books. 

“It figures into an ancient prophecy.” 

“Wait, wait. What — what book is that prophecy from?” Dean asked coming over and sitting down next to me. 

“Well, the widely distributed version’s just for tourists, you know. But, huh, long story short— Revelation.” 

Everyone looked at me like I had two heads. 

“This is a sign.” 

“A sign of what?” Sam and Dean said together. 

“The Apocalypse,” I said. 

“The Apocalypse?” Dean asked looking at one of the books that were in front of me.

“Yep,” I said. 

“As in Apocalypse, Apocalypse?” Dean asked, “The four horsemen, pestilence, $5-a-gallon-gas Apocalypse?” 

“That’s the one,” I said. “The rising of the witnesses is a mile marker.” 

“Okay, so what do we do now?” Sam asked. 

“Road trip. Grand Canyon, Star Trek Experience.” Dean got up and walked across the room. “Bunny Ranch.” 

I rolled my eyes at Dean’s words rubbing my stomach thinking about our daughter and how Dean and I were going to raise her with the coming Apocalypse. 

“First things first. How about we survive our friends out there?” Bobby said. 

“Great,” Dean said. “Any ideas aside from staying in this room until Judgment Day?” 

“I found a spell to send the witnesses back to rest. Should work.” I said. 

“Should. Great.” Sam scoffed. 

“… If Bobby can translate it correctly.” I said. 

Bobby took the paper and translated it in no time. “I think I've got everything we need here at the house.” He said. 

“Any chance you got everything we need here in this room?” Dean asked. 

“You thought our luck was going to start now all of a sudden?” I asked getting up from the bed. 

“It says that the spell’s got to be cast over an open fire,” Bobby said. 

“The fireplace in the library.” Sam chuckled. 

“Bingo,” Bobby answered. 

“That’s just not as appealing as a ghost-proof panic room, you know?” Dean said. 

We all grabbed weapons and we were about to head out of the panic room. 

“Cover each other. And aim careful. Don’t run out of ammo until I’m done, or they’ll shred you. Ready?” Bobby said. 

“Ready,” I said. 

Bobby and Sam were about to open the door when Dean stopped me. 

“Babe, stay here. I don’t want you or Abby to get hurt.” 

“But, I can help with this. I am not helpless.” I said trying to get away from Dean. 

“I’m not saying that you are. I just want you and Abby to be safe.” 

“I can keep her safe and help get rid of these ghosts, Dean. I am a strong hunter and I can defend myself.” I said. 

“Sweetheart, Dean is right about this,” Bobby said. “You should stay here.” 

“But… I… I… I want to help. I can help.” 

“You did help. And you are going to help Abby by staying in the panic room.” Bobby said. 

“Fine, I will stay here,” I said. I was unhappy, but deep down I was okay. I wouldn’t have to face Anthony and his words again. I wanted his soul to rest and to be in Heaven with Charlie. 

Dean kissed me and put his hand on my stomach. “Baby, be good to mommy. Okay?” He said to Abby. She kicked in response to his words. I pushed him away and smiled. 

The guys opened the door to do the ritual and left me alone in the panic room. I closed the door quickly and sat there on the bed thinking about how I could help. There was only one thing that I could think of and that was to pray to Cas. 

“Cas, I need you.” 

“Kelly, what do you need?” Cas asked. 

“Why, is this happening?” I asked. 

“Because of the apocalypse. It is one of the 66 seals that need to break so that Lucifer can rise.” 

“Lucifer? Like the Devil? Lucifer?” 

“Yes, Kelly. Lucifer.” 

“How can I help my family with what is going on upstairs?” I asked. 

“Keep, Abby safe,” Cas said. “That is what you can do.” 

“But, I want to help.” I was starting to lose control. 

“Kelly, trust God.” 

“Cas, I am starting to doubt that there is a God when all of these things are happening to people who don’t deserve it. You are just watching from Heaven and doing nothing.” 

“Kelly, we can not intervene in these affairs. You are going to have to trust me.” 

“Don’t be a dick, Cas. Help us!” 

There was a loud noise and Cas disappeared. Dean ran into the room and held me. 

“Kelly, it’s over. We are safe.” Dean pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head. 

“I want to go to bed,” I said and pulled away from Dean. He wanted to come with me. “Dean, I think it would be best if I was alone tonight.” 

I went to my room and locked the door. I couldn’t sleep, so I just talked to Abigail all night. She would kick and move in response to my words. She was so smart already and I couldn’t wait to hold her in my arms. January couldn’t come soon enough.


End file.
